A Simple Distraction
by Numiwaffles14
Summary: Tonight is Peter (Sealand)'s play of Aladdin and, of course, Berwald (Sweden) and Tino (Finland) come to cheer him on. But Berwald gets easily distracted.


Tino looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he was ready for his sons play tonight. He turned around and looked at the couch where Peter and Berwald were sitting.

He huffed when he noticed Berwald wasn't decent yet. His tie was still untied, even though he had told him many times before to tie it. His shoelaces were also untied and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned.

Peter was busy drawing things on the table, he didn't even notice Tino come up behind both him and Berwald. It wasn't until Berwald stopped holding him did he look back.

"What are you doing?" Berwald asked in his usual tone, his body leaning back a bit to not choke.

"I told you to tie your tie and here you are with everything looking like a mess!" Tino complained.

Peter laughed when he noticed that his father was poorly dressed, like he didn't even try.

Berwald looked up at Tino, watching him fiddle with his tie until he finally did it.

"And why is your shirt unbuttoned?!" Tino demanded.

"Quick, Peter, button up Papa's shirt!" Peter complied.

"What about my shoes?" Berwald asked, but with a hint of playfulness.

Tino stopped what he was doing, "You can do that yourself. Hurry up you two! We're late!" Tino, once again, demanded.

Berwald pushed Peter off of him and began tying his shoes. When Tino wasn't looking he loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt, he put his index finger to his lips and shushed Peter. Peter nodded while smiling.

Tino came back out of the kitchen while holding a few of Peters props, "Alright, are we all ready?" He asked. The two nodded.

Tino threw Berwald the car keys and opened the door behind the passenger seat. He called peter over and placed him in his car seat, but before he could leave Peter pulled him in to whisper in his ear.

"Papa untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, but don't tell him a told you" He said with a large grin.

Tino nodded and closed his door.

Berwald started the car and the trio made their way to Peter's school.

When they arrived it was already fairly crowded. Tino looked at his watch for the hundredth time to see if they were late, but they were not.

Luckily for Tino, Berwald found a spot in the front row, so they didn't have to do much walking to get to the area where Peter was supposed to play.

"Are we late?" Berwald asked, while watching Tino fiddle with Peter's car seat.

"Of course we're late!" Tino lied.

Tino began pushing Berwald and Peter to the doors, he didn't want Peter to be late, he was one of the main characters.

He asked the greeter at the door where he should take Peter but there was someone already there ready to take him. Tino reluctantly let him go and went with Berwald to find their seats, occasionally talking to the other parents about random topics, but Berwald kept pulling him along.

When they found their seats there was already people sitting next to them.

The two sat down, without a word to each other. Berwald was distracted by the concession stand and Tino was busy reading the card of all the things they were doing.

Berwald nudged Tino, trying to get his attention. It took a few nudges to get Tino's attention, and when he finally did it was an unpleasant glare.

"What?" He spat at him.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks, do you want any?" Berwald asked.

Tino shook his head and went back to reading the pamphlet. Berwald smiled at him and stood up.

When he returned he handed Tino, who by now was done with reading, some pop-corn and, as a surprise, his favorite candy. Tino took it with a thank you and began unwrapping it, if it weren't for that obnoxious army grade wrapping paper. But, alas, he finally unwrapped it.

He took one bite and the show began.

It started out with that weird Australian man's "kid" singing the beginning song of Aladdin.

It wasn't too long, but it was long enough to make Berwald lose attention.

The song ended and she started talking, sometimes making the audience laugh. Even making Berwald, whose attention was once again on the stage, chuckle every now and then.

The Turkish mans kid came on stage, Berwald was trying to recall his name but couldn't get it in his mind. But what he could get from the story is that he was playing the bad guy, especially with this dialog.

"Trust me. My pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you"

Berwald could only imagine what he meant, but they had to keep it PG, it was, after all, a kids play.

Once again his mind wondered off, but this time it was on Tino's hand. He couldn't help but notice that Tino kept making fists with it. So Berwald came to two conclusions, it was either cold, or it fell asleep.

Berwald reached out and grabbed it, but jumped at how numb it truly was. Clearly it being cold was the correct answer. He kept Tino's hand in his, he even began playing with his fingers and sometimes pushing his ring halfway up.

But Tino suddenly nudged him, making him look back at the stage.

Standing there was their son, Peter, all dressed up as Aladdin. Berwald watched Tino's face, which was as happy as he could get, then turned to Peter, who was also rather happy, or as happy as his teacher let him be. Berwald smiled at both Tino and Peter's reaction.

He watched as Peter began to sing, he was rather good at it, which was surprising sense he never sang to Berwald or Tino before.

Berwald looked over at Tino again, who was smiling even more if that was possible.

While Berwald had to admit, the show was rather nice it just couldn't keep his attention. He was too distracted by his spouse that he didn't even pay attention to much of the play, the only time he payed attention was when Peter came on.

And in between when Peter wasn't on he would play with Tino's hand, sometimes gaining the attention of said person, who in return would play with Berwalds hand.

This continued until the play ended.


End file.
